


Signal Flare

by Thebeastisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeastisyou/pseuds/Thebeastisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode reaction to Guilty Pleasures. Blaine buys the noodle Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal Flare

“Oh no no no, wait! Shit!” Blaine runs a hand over his hair and groans as his character explodes yet again. Sam laughs and his avatar keeps running.

“Dude, you suck at this game, like, majorly,”

“I’m just a little rusty, I’m sure it’ll come back to me,” He respawns and tries to find cover. Maybe if he could find some way to dig a hole… As he runs into a tree, Sam pauses, jumping off the bed.

“Hold on, I totally forgot,” Blaine watches him pull the fifty dollars from his pocket, and thrust it forward. “I can’t take your money to feed my guilty pleasure. And I’m like a spy in there, in and out, not a whisper, no one ever even notices,”

“Except for when I caught you,”

“Even Bond has an off mission, man, Die Another Day?”

Blaine bites his lip, looks up at Sam. “You know, what if I was your first customer?”

Sam still has the bills in his hand at arms length. “Whaddya mean pil-,”

“I mean, consider that money payment, if you’re willing to sell some of your art,”

“Wait, it’s not the Ralph Macchio, right? I mean I know he’s dreamy and junk, but he’s kind of an inspiration-,”

“Sam, Sam, no, the Kurt one,”

Sam doesn’t hesitate to pocket the money and jump back on Blaine’s bed, nearly knocking him over. 

“Oh, sure man, I mean, I was thinking I would give it to you as a present anyway, because I totally get that you’d want to cover all the bases for your shrine. Maybe one of them will bring him back, huh?”

“What? What shrine, what are you, I don’t have a shrine, shrines are creepy,” Blaine fumbles with the controller and can feel his ears warming.

“At least you accept that it’s creepy,” Sam unpauses and Blaine only lasts a few seconds before jumping off a platform to his death. He falls back and listens to Sam muttering encouragements to himself. It’s not a shrine and it’s not creepy. It’s not.

-

He couldn’t put it up in his room. It was too big to fit on the cork board or his table, and if someone walked in they would be able to see it, was really the thing. A giant noodle portrait of his ex-boyfriend. Maybe it was a little creepy. And even worse because he’d had to put the thing in his closet instead, propped up on a lower shelf. And yeah, his boutonnieres were there too, some ticket stubs from plays and movies he and Kurt had seen together, and that Margret Thatcher dog. Maybe it was a bit of a shrine.

He sinks down in the doorway of his closet and looks up at it, kind of freaky from this angle, the underside of the noodles. Wonders what Kurt would think if he saw the sculpture, be flattered most likely, Blaine thinks, it is a great likeness. And so what if he has it? Why not, they’re friends right? Bros even? Blaine smiles and pulls his phone out, backs up a bit so he can get a good angle. He tells himself that none of this makes him a witch doctor, while he snaps a picture and then sends it to Kurt, hoping it’ll make him smile. Hoping Santana doesn’t figure out his password again and find it first.

-

He’s in the locker room after Cheerio practice the next day when he gets a response. 

Kurt: 3:42  
Thats kind of a step up from gum wrappers

Blaine: 3:43  
Sam made it. Sweet, right?

Kurt: 3:43  
Sweet, creepy, confusing

Blaine laughs and finishes changing, grabs his phone and sits on a bench so he can call.

“Kurt?”

“Mmm?”

“You know that lighthouse in province town?” Blaine waits through the pause, can hear Kurt sit on the edge of a bed.

“Yeah,”

“I think we should have a floor devoted solely to art made out of food,” And it was worth everything to hear him laugh.

“And what if it starts to go bad?”

“Everyone will have to eat watermelon for days until it’s gone,”

“Have you been googling art made of fruit?”

“These people are geniuses Kurt, of course I am. We need them in our colony, they’ll add so much unique flavor!”

“I’m hanging up on you,”

“That was my one and only food and art related pun, I promise,”

“I have to go anyway, Santana’s making dinner and I need to make sure she doesn’t slip us hot peppers again,”

“Okay. Have a good night,”

“You too,”

Blaine holds his breath, waits, and then “I love you,”

It’s only a few seconds before there’s a soft “You too,” in response. He hears Kurt hang up and pockets his phone.

With a smile he looks down at his hands, flips them over slowly so he can look at the lines. He can never remember which is the heart and the life, and what’s the third one? Maybe he’d ask Brit about it tomorrow. And he could watch some youtube videos on fruit sculpting in the meantime. Kurt may be able to turn down roses, but he’s pretty sure a bouquet of lemons and cherries might be enough to make him smile again.


End file.
